


Family Dinner

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets, Everyone lives, Family Dinner, Fluff, Gen, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous about announcing his new relationship with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Dean was really fuckin nervous. He paced the small apartment bedroom while his hand rubbed back and forth through his short, spikey hair.

It wasn’t as if Cas never came to family dinner, hell, he went to ever last-Friday-of-the-month dinner the Winchesters had, that wasn’t on a holiday. And then sometimes too.

His best friend had practically been part of this family. _And now he really could be._ A warm fluttery feeling filled his chest as he smiled think about how his Cas would like the sound of that.

Plus, Sam was bringing his girlfriend Jess to dinner, and said he had “big news,” which would obviously draw attention away from him and his new boyfriend. Maybe they didn’t even have to find out so soon. After all, it had only been a month since he and Cas had another bottle of wine after last family dinner and ended up in an extremely intoxicated make-out session. That had broken the flood gates, and the rest had come naturally after the chick-flick worthy, morning after conversation; as things tend to do in love.

He just didn’t want to share him yet.

Castiel tapped on his door before entering. The shorter man stared at Dean until he stopped pacing.

“What?”

“Ms. Barker would like you to know that you do on amazing impression of a herd of elephants, but she would like you to stop practicing now.”

Dean smiled sheepishly as he sat down on the double bed, “Sorry.”

Cas gave Dean the soft warm smile he loved the most, “Worried?”

“Yeah.”

Cas sat down on the bed next to him, “You know everyone probably has bets.”

Dean let out a snort of laughter at the likely correct scenario.

“See? It couldn’t possibly go poorly, everyone is betting for us.”

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead before standing and offering his hand. He surveyed what the man was wearing, “Are you wearing that sweater my mom got you?”

“Well it couldn’t _hurt._ ”

 

****Supernatural AU: Family Dinner****

 

When Dean and Cas rolled up in the sleek, black Impala, they parked behind Sam’s plastic bucket of a car. Dean took a breath and squeezed Castiel’s hand before forging on to the door, pressing the bell quickly.

“Dean! Cas! How are you?” Mary greeted them as the door opened.

“Good, Mom.”

“Doing well,” Cas corrected, “Thank you.” They each got a hug as they entered.

“Hang up your coats; food’s almost on the table.”

Cas took the coasts as Dean went to get them beers.

Sam and Jess were helping carry out the dishes to the dining room as Cas and Dean finally sat down.

“You know, you could probably help, Jerk.”

“Looks like ya got it covered, Bitch.”

“Boys! Language!” Mary’s benign reprimand came from the kitchen.

As they settled in to eat, Sam cleared his throat, “Okay, so here’s the big news,” he looked to Jess before lifting her left hand to display the elegant ring on her fourth finger. Shouts of joy and excitement came from the table; and Mary will always remind John that he did, in fact, cry just a little bit.

During the meal, Sam told his proposal story and ideas were discussed for the wedding. Dean was insanely happy for his little brother, but he was also pleased by how well Sam’s news dominated the conversation, Plates were cleared and a pecan pie was brought out with some decaf coffee (“No, Dean, it’s too late for regular.” “I agree.”). During dessert, Jess told the story of how she and Sam had first started dating. That’s when she looked directly at Dean and Cas across the table and asked.

“When did you two start dating?”

There was an endless awkward pause before Sam started trying to explain that they _weren’t like that_ when Castiel cut him off.

“One month ago.”

Dean looked at him dumbstruck. He could see Cas’s cheeks and neck warming to pink.

“Oh my god, no way.” Sam blurted out, then immediately turned to their Dad, “I win.”

“Wait, what?” Dean looked at his baby bro completely lost. He hadn’t expected that answer at all.

“We put in a pool each month to see who can guess the closest date to the day you two would finally get together and I always pick the last day of the month.” Sam explained with a grin.

“Congratulations, Honey.” Mary reached out and squeezed his hand.

“’Bout damn time.” John grumbled, as he handed Sammy a $20.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek, “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! just a bit of fluff to brighten your days.


End file.
